


Egress

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Death, Canon Dialogue, Canon Era, Couch Sex, Deus Ex Machina, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts during Future Trunks' timeline. Trunks realizes his feelings for Gohan, but it is already too late. When Trunks travels in time meeting a younger Gohan left over feelings stir. Could he possibly still find happiness? Explicit M. Trunks/M. Gohan, Slight Trunks/Gohan, Trunks/Goten, and Gohan/Videl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

Trunks knew the meaning of loss. He had lost his father while he was still an infant. His mother had told him about those that would have been considered family: Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien. All except Goku, murdered by those cursed androids. Yes, Trunks knew about lose. It would not have been so bad if it was all behind him, but he was exposed to its icy grip every day of his life. There was no safe haven from the androids. There was no knowing when they would strike next. Each night on the news he witnessed defenseless innocents struck down. And every once in a while while out on an errand he would witness these atrocities in person. Even friends had been slaughtered. The city had proven too exposed with its teeming life. It was a prime target.

His mother and he had deserted their Capsule Corp home for a rural one. This though came with one tiny pleasantry; it brought him closer to Gohan. If it were not for this unyielding man’s company and influence Trunks would have probably fallen into despair. He would have had his mother, and she had been nothing but loving, but Trunks’ true solace was in Gohan. Gohan gave him something to work towards. He was superior in every way. Trunks had compared himself in height, weight, ability, intelligence, and even self-control. He had trained his hardest to gain equal footing with Gohan, but he still never felt adequate enough.

Gohan had also been his relief. He had always feared showing weakness to his mother. He worried that if she knew just how helpless he felt she would grow terrified of life. Gohan and he were the last remaining saviors of the world.  However, Gohan had allowed him to show this weakness. They discussed the topics that weighted upon their souls like crippling gloom, such as death and what would happen if they failed in defeating the androids. They also cried. Trunks had been holding all of it in for so long that he was surprised the first time that Gohan had broken. They had been sitting quietly together watching the blood red sky of the setting sun. The tears streamed down his face silently. It was such an odd yet beautiful sight for Trunks that he had thought he was imagining it.

“Gohan?” he asked incredulous.

“Oh, I’m sorry Trunks. It’s nothing.” Gohan wore a fake smile and wiped at the tears. Mesmerized, Trunks pulled his friend against him and began crying as well. It was as if a flood had broken. He cried all the tears he had held back; tears for his father, for all the warriors he had heard about but never truly knew, for all the friends he had lost, for all the friends he could have had. They clung to each other crying for a dying world. After that day they had begun to open up more to each other, and he could tell that both he and Gohan seemed healthier for it. Holding their emotions in for so long had not been good for them. The two allowed themselves to cry freely when alone from that point on.

Having never known Vegeta, Gohan became his father figure. That would explain why he saw him as so perfect. At least it had started out that way. He was his aim of achievement, his supply of guidance, his companion.  As the years grew on Trunks began to notice changes in the way he felt about Gohan. He would stare at him longer than he should have. He began noticing small unimportant things such as how his hair blew around his ears. The more he observed, the more perfect Gohan appeared to him. He noticed things that he shouldn’t have as well, such as the curve of his ass, the tightness of his pants, the bulging muscles. _Is something wrong with me?_ Trunks had wondered. For the first time he felt uncomfortable confronting Gohan with a problem. Instead, he asked his mother indirectly.

“Mother, is it strange for men to find other men’s bodies attractive?”

“That’s a strange question, Trunks. What brought this on?”

Nervous, he told the first lie he could think of, “I saw some guys giving each other weird looks yesterday, and it has been on my mind.”

His mother sat contemplating how to answer for a while before speaking. “It’s not strange. You see, Trunks, some people are different. Most people find the opposite sex attractive, but some find the same sex attractive, and even a few find both attractive or no one attractive at all. I don’t tend to think about these things, especially nowadays.  Some people turn it into a huge deal, saying it’s morally wrong, but I don’t really think it’s our place to tell people how to live their lives. Does that help, dear?”     

“Yes, thanks mom.” He flashed her a brilliant smile. Gohan might still be creeped out by him, but at least he knew he was not abnormal.

Okay, so he was in love with Gohan, big deal. Lots of people are in love yet don’t act upon it, right? He would just have to admire him from afar. He could still do that, right? He tried, he really did, but it became increasingly more difficult. The wind would blow his scent towards him or the sun would shine across his skin just so. The scent or sight would be too much for Trunks. He would feel a slight involuntary tightness from within his pants. He would have to make some lame excuse to leave before Gohan noticed or he made some move which he would later regret.

Laying upon his bed he finally decided to let go. It was just like his tears, it wasn’t healthy to keep holding it inside. After double checking that his door was locked he reached a hand down into his jeans. His erection jumped from the contact and he let out a small moan. Excited now, he undid his pants pushing them down slightly. He then pushed his boxers out of the way exposing the erection to the night air.

Closing both his eyes with his hand around the erect member, he let images of Gohan fill his mind. Gohan’s unclothed body, sweat glistened, leaning in, embracing him. “Gohan,” the strangled cry escaped him as his hand stroked up and down upon his shaft. “Gohan, Gohan,” he repeated the name as a mantra, imaging all he had denied himself. Gohan’s mouth sucking him, his hot breath mingling with his own, warm kisses covering his body. He could feel his climax approaching, and he sped his hand pumping himself for all he was worth. “God, Gohan! So good.” Warmth coiled in the pit of his stomach spilling out onto his stomach.

Lying there now sticky, he allowed himself to cry a bit. _Stupid, you don’t even know how Gohan feels. Maybe he likes you too. Don’t be stupid Trunks. What is there to like about you?_ But what was the worst that could happen from telling him? Trunks decided that he would tell him his feelings the next day, if only to help him push them away. Too bad that would be too late.


	2. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I thought I had uploaded the next 3 chapters here. My bad.

Trunks had built up a lot of courage to confront Gohan, but when he tried to speak Gohan diverted the conversation. “Trunks, we have to hurry!” There was desperation upon his face.  

“What’s going on?”

“It’s the androids. They are attacking again!” Trunks’ face grew serious, and he nodded before sneaking out of the house so that his mother could not stop him. Even though he was one of earth’s last protectors she was still overprotective. They flew in silence preparing for battle.

“This is it, Trunks.”

They landed in front of Super World’s merry-go-round. 18 had settled upon one of the horses, and it was apparent that 17 had been just about to do the same.

“Oh look, it’s Blondie, ‘cept his hair is black today,” 18 acknowledged.

“Of course. He’s copying me,” 17 said.

“He’s getting to be a real bother, what do you say we finish him off this time?”

“Sure,” he replied with a smug expression. The black haired android started to advance.

“Trunks, let me handle this.” Gohan bent his knees and arms assuming a battle stance.

“Right.” Trunks backed up slightly. Gohan released his ki filling the area with light, but 17 did a handspring out of the way. Gohan floated up dodging 17’s ki blast with super speed. He quickly ascended to Super Saiyan mode, throwing some punches at his adversary. Gohan was knocked back into a pillar by a kick. Groaning, Gohan was knocked repeatedly by 17 before he crashed onto a building roof. Meanwhile, 18 just sat observing the battle from the merry-go-round. Gohan shot a ki blast, but 17 dodged it easily. Finally, he landed a punch. Trunks looked on allowing a smile to reach his face.

“He’s doing it, wow.” _Yes, Gohan was perfect. He could do this. He could stop them this time._ Gohan landed a kick. As 17 plummeted down, 18 decided it was time to step in. 18 materialized in front of Gohan and hit him back into the window of a nearby building causing glass to shatter around him.

“Man, where did all that come from?” 17 asked taken aback.

“He’s dangerous today. Something’s got him fired up. Let’s work it together. Go.” Her tone implied that she was excited by this turn of events. They both vanishedfrom sight.

“Gohan!” Trunks cried. The androids rushed in tag team kicking him. _No! No! I have to save him._ Trunks flew in just as 18 shot a ki blast towards him. Catching himself, he charged her. They faced each other atop the Ferris wheel.

“Better get out of here while you still can.”

“So you can gang up on my friend again? I see how you two operate. You’re cruel!” He tried to get some hits on her but failed. After more than twenty punches, one finally landed. 18’s face went from shock to pure hatred. She raised her arm and jabbed it down upon the back of his neck. She caught his falling body by the neck of his shirt. 

“Go ahead do it. You witch!” She began building up ki in her right hand.

“Oh no. Trunks!” Gohan started in the direction of his friend. 17 would not have it. He shot a blast in the direction of the other three. It hit Trunks singeing his clothes.

“Die,” 18 said releasing her own blast. Gohan caught the falling boy and stared at the on-coming blast as if he were a deer in headlights. A split second before it hit, he turned his body shielding Trunks. The androids shot a synchronized attack destroying most of the amusement park. Gohan rushed onward finding a rock to shield them. Gohan cringed as blasts collided with the rock, but it held.

“How could he have given us the slip again?” 17 was beyond annoyed.  

“I don’t know, and we said we were going to finish him off this time. It makes us look bad. When we say we’re going to do something, we need to do it.”

“You’re really stuck on that aren’t you?”

“So? I just want to do what we say we are going to do. It’s only common sense.”

“I know. But he got away. Get it?” Venom was beginning to leak into his words.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s take a few pot shots. We might get lucky.”

“Cool.” The two demolished what was left of the park. Cars and sides of buildings laid buried in the rumble. Gohan and Trunks had fallen behind a large piece of rumble, which hid the two of them from view. Only Gohan’s arm had been hit, leaving Trunks intact but unconscious.

“Do you think we got him?”

“I don’t know. Did you hear any yells or anything like that?” 17 asked.  

“No.”

“Then we didn’t get him,” 17 stated matter-of-factly.

“How do you know? He’s tough. He probably wouldn’t yell anyway.”

“That would bite if we got him but didn’t know it.”

“Huh? Why? What difference would it make?”

“Cause then we’d never know if we got him or not.”

“Ugh, I guess you’re right. That would suck. Man,” she said kicking a nearby rock. “What now? What?”

 “Let’s go home.” The androids flew off into the distance.

Gohan struggled to pick himself off the ground. Straining, he crawled towards Trunks. His left arm was now missing, and the crawling was difficult, but he pushed onward. Grabbing his bag of senzu beans he untied the string with his teeth. Emptying the contents, he found only one. “Kinda like my arm, only one left. Now Gohan what would your father do?” He squeezed the bean tightly in his hand. Only one of them could be healed. _Damn it!_ If he healed himself he risked Trunks’ life. He just couldn’t do that. Resolutely, he decided to gamble his own life. “Man! Hey little bro. You’re great.” He pushed the bean into the unconscious boy’s mouth. “Here swallow it, Trunks. Live. Got to live.” Gohan’s eyes clouded over before he passed out.             


	3. Inferior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I switch from Trunks' perspective to Bulma's and Gohan's in here. Oops again.

Trunks awoke with a groan. He was sore all over and his head was reeling. _What had happened?_ He couldn’t remember. He opened his eyes slowly taking in the dying light that still seemed excessively bright thanks to his pounding headache. He took in the shocking scenery. The once overcrowded and lively amusement park was deserted and left in ruin. There were pieces of debris littered everywhere. Cars left abandoned were half sunk in the dirt as were fragments of other edifices. It all came back in a flash: Gohan’s urgency, their flight there in pursuit of the androids, the android’s attacks on Gohan, his own impetuous actions, the flash of energy coming straight at him. That was where it went blank. He must have been knocked out. Then what of the androids? And of Gohan?

“Gohan?” he called out apprehensively. There he was flat on his stomach, beat up but intact except for the missing arm. Sighing in relief, Trunks examined himself. His skin was unscathed with a somewhat luminous sheen to it. Had Gohan given up his last senzu bean for him? _What an idiot!_ he thought. _Risking his own life to protect me._ Trunks could feel a familiar tug at his heart. Maybe his feelings were reciprocated even if only in a small way. _Better get him to Mom. He needs a safe and warm place to rest up. His arm needs checked out, and he should probably eat something as well._ He grasped under Gohan’s armpits lifting him as gently as possible trying not to wake the man. He held onto him keeping him close to his chest as he flew. Trunks couldn’t help but smile at this reticent contact.

Bulma was startled out of her work when she heard grunts coming from behind her. Agape, she turned to find Trunks carrying an unconscious Gohan.

“Huh? Oh, my gosh! What happened Trunks?” she shrieked. 

“To be blunt, we got beat up.”

“Oh, no! His arm! Get him to a bed, Trunks, hurry!” Her tone was stern.

An hour later, Gohan began to stir, filling the room with painful moans. Trunks started at the object of his affection with guilt heavy on his heart. _If he had eaten the senzu bean instead would his arm have grown back?_ He was unsure. He had not known of anyone regaining limbs with the help of senzu beans, but none of his immediate friends had ever lost a limb before. At least not lost a limb and survived long enough to miss it. Trunks would have offered to give up his own arm for Gohan if it would have helped. He knew that Gohan would never have accepted it even if it could have been transplanted.

“Now, Gohan, this is going to hurt,” Bulma warned. She wished she had some anesthesia, but with the androids’ havoc medicine had grown scarce. “Just hold still.” She began her work of stitching up his arm. The needle plunged into his skin causing a violent scream to fill the otherwise silent night. Trunks covered his ears, sliding his way down the floor to a sitting position. He rocked back and forth trying to drown out the cries of agony that he felt responsible for. He tried, but failed to keep from crying.

Hours later, Gohan had passed out from the pain, and Trunks had reentered the room. He sat beside the bed, staring down at his love and praying with all his might that he would recover soon. Gohan’s upper body was almost entirely covered in bandages. He could not help but stare at the stub of his arm in sadness.

“Isn’t it a strange coincidence that you happened to run into Gohan while he was on his way to fight the androids at Super World?”

“Life’s funny like that sometimes.”

“So you say, Trunks dear. I know what you’re up to. I wasn’t born yesterday you know? Why is it that teenagers think their parents are so stupid?” Just then, Gohan stirred groaning. Both Bulma and Trunks stared at him anxiously.

“The doctor said he’d be out for a week,” Bulma exclaimed.

“Where are those…darn…androids.” Pure determination drove Gohan. He would not lie in this bed passed out wasting entire days. Instead he put his full strength into recuperating. He rested, drank fluids, ate heartily, and slowly began to exercise his muscles. Within only three days he was back on his feet training Trunks.

This thrilled Trunks beyond belief, yet he felt the weight of his own insufficiency more than ever before. If he was only stronger this might never have happened to Gohan. How could he admit his love for this man now? After he had caused him to lose an arm. He was unworthy. Trunks threw himself into training. He needed to go Super Saiyan. He needed to be able to fight equally with Gohan. He wanted nothing more than to be able to protect him and the rest of the world as well. He needed this. This was his main priority now. Once the androids were gone, then he could worry about his love life.

A few days passed, and Trunks tried to harvest his anger. Anger at the androids, anger at himself, and most of all, anger at the situation itself.   

“That’s it, Trunks. You’re doing it. Let go. You’re not what you think.” Trunks wondered what Gohan meant by that. Did he know that he had been blaming himself? Did he know how powerless he felt?

“The androids, they’re killers, Trunks. They’re destroy me, your mother, you. Everything you hold sacred is nothing more than a pile of trash to them.” He knew that already, damn it!

“Don’t be ashamed of your anger. Killing innocent children is wrong. It’s okay to hurt. It’s okay to feel the rage. Harness it. Use it as a tool. You’re doing it, Trunks. Don’t be afraid. Let go! Let it all go!” _I hate being powerless! I hate having to watch innocents in pain! I hate letting those androids get away with whatever the hell they want!_ Trunks felt his rage spreading through his body, becoming visible as golden light. 

“Ahhh!” The power surged filling him with energy beyond his wildest dreams. The air rippled with the energy shooting across the open plain.   _Am I actually this strong? Can I really help someone?_ But at this the power faded. Trunks fell to his knees panting from exhaustion.

Gohan had coaxed Trunks into taking a break. The two had retired to their usual rocky-skyview retreat. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, but Trunks couldn’t calm down enough to enjoy it. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

“Man, I can’t even believe myself! What a joke.”

“Hey, relax. Let’s just forget about becoming a Super Saiyan for a while, huh?”

“What am I doing wrong? You’re my master, Gohan, you can tell me. Why can’t I do it?”

“You can. Sure, Trunks. You just need to find the right motivation that’s all. Yeah, for me it’s simple. All I have to do is think about how the androids killed Piccolo and Krillin. Then I feel a horrible hurt, and the pain from that turns into rage. It’s maddening. I don’t ever want it to happen again, something that unfair. And suddenly the damn breaks.” Isn’t this what he had been trying to do though? Holding onto his need to protect Gohan and the world? Was it his own fear of failure holding him back? His own self-loathing?

A ball of yellow light radiated in the distance growing in size, spreading in all directions. Another followed. The blasts had fallen upon West City leaving it in shambles. 

“What? You gotta be kidding me. Gaw! Darn those two!”

“This is ridiculous. They never even had a chance.” Gohan’s anger emanated from his body. A sizzling came out through his teeth, and then he had gone Super Saiyan.

“Gohan, you can’t go” _No! No, not like this! I can’t do anything right now._ Gohan’s abilities would be decreased thanks to the missing arm as well.

“Look, Trunks, no matter what happens stay here.”

“What? Are you crazy? No way! I can’t let you fight those two alone.”

“Listen! I’m a lot more vulnerable when you’re there with me.” That really stung. _God, damn it! He does blame me!_

“But I’m much stronger this time.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. He had held unto the Super Saiyan for a longer span of time, even though he still had no confidence. “Come on! I cannot let you go alone with your injury. Please, Gohan, take me with you.”

“Alright, Trunks, you win. Let’s go get ‘em.”

“Right. Cool.” Relief spread through Trunks. This way he could do something. If it came down to it, he could always sacrifice himself for Gohan. At least then he would accomplish something with his worthless life. Preparing to fly, he felt a blow to his neck. Darkness swept over his eyes and he felt himself hit the ground. 


	4. Hope

Trunks stared down at the devastation in horror. He had seen destruction like this numerous times. He had even seen bodies spew in massive heaps, but this affected him stronger than anything he had previously seen. On the ground lay the body of the one he cared about most: Gohan. His body was a crumpled mess, clothes ripped, dirt-caked. The ground around him appeared to have faced an earthquake, though Trunks knew better. The androids. Feelings boiled to the surface which he could no longer hold in.

“Gohan, why did you have to leave me?” But he knew the answer. It was because he was too weak. The androids had taken him away, and it was Trunks’ fault. If he had only gotten here sooner. If only he were stronger. His heart ached from loss and self-hatred. He had never deserved Gohan’s love.

“What did they do to you, Gohan? This just isn’t fair!” Rain mixed with his tears as he screamed. His power surged with his voice mingling with nearby thunder.

He was a helpless weakling who was unable to protect those close to him. The only one left he cared about was his mother. His even weaker mother. His mother who needed him. Yet he didn’t feel worthy to look at her again. He had let Gohan die. Him. How would she look at him? With that fake smile saying that everything was fine, when inside she scorned him? She had to, right?

He couldn’t help wishing that he had died in his father’s place. Vegeta may have been a scum bag, but at least he could protect his mother and Earth better than he could. Now only he was left to protect Earth. How could he possibly stop these androids when even Gohan couldn’t? When they hadn’t been able to when they were together? Dejected, he resolved himself to return home. He had to see if his mother could think of any options. She may hate him now, but that should be the least of his worries. The earth was what was important. He needed to save the earth, somehow. He also needed to burry Gohan. For a moment he thought about burying him here, but he knew that his mother would never forgive him for it. She deserved to see him one last time.

His mother appeared less bothered by his death than he had expected. Not that she wasn’t upset, but she didn’t seem to be hiding scorn for him as he had thought. She just smiled sadly, as if she had grown immune to the agony of death years ago. She was most upset over the hopeless state of earth’s rebellion against the androids. Only he was left, and neither of them deluded themselves into thinking that he could win. She contemplated what course of action to take for a few days before genius struck. She set herself upon developing a time machine.

Three years passed in a blur. Bulma worked endlessly on the time machine as Trunks focused on helping refugees. As much promise as the time machine held, he still wished to kill the androids before using it. If he left, then Bulma would be defenseless. It had taken immense self-control to not take them on again. As much as he wanted to charge right in, he knew that dying would be pointless. He had to wait until their “hope” was complete. That way if he did fall in battle, hope would still shine.

Trunks returned home to see his mother still working on the invention. “I see you’re still playing with your toy.”

“You may think this is crazy, darling, but I know it will work. People thought your grandpa was crazy, and he became the greatest inventor in the world.”

“Yeah, but grandpa wasn’t trying to travel back in time.”  

Bulma laughed thoughtfully. “Your grandpa didn’t have a good grasp of time anyhow. When he was working, days seemed like minutes to him. Don’t you want to help Goku defeat the androids?”

“Of course I do. But this is our problem, and I will not leave you unprotected. Even if you can send me back, it will be to help them, not us.”

“You’re still going on about that? You may think you can handle this since you’re a Super Saiyan, but so was Gohan. Obviously that wasn’t enough. Go and get yourself killed if you want to. I’ll take the antidote to Goku. But if you think throwing your life away senseless is going to make Gohan happy you are wrong.”

 “Don’t talk to me about Gohan! He was my master and my friend. What do you know?”

Just as anger and regret filled Trunks, the radio cut in gravely. “Attention, we interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news on android activities. Bridgetown is currently under attack. The south pad interstate is the only route out of the city that hasn’t been destroyed. I repeat, Bridgetown is under attack.”

“That’s pretty close.”  

“I know, but you’re not thinking of going are you?” she asked nervously.

“I have to. I can’t turn my back on those people. Besides, they might come here anyway.”

“There’s another way, Trunks. We could use the time machine. It should be finished in about an hour.”

“Good. That means I don’t have to hold back anymore,” he said with determination.

“Trunks!” she cried as he took off out of their home and into the sky.

“This is it. Time for revenge. You’re death won’t be in vain, Gohan,” he told the air as he flew toward Bridgetown.  

Trunks spotted the androids idling within their newest work of destruction. Luckily, it didn’t look like many people had been present during their rampage. 

“Hey, are you ready to go?” 18 asked dully.

“I guess so,” 17 replied facing her.

“Good. This is getting boring.”

“You’re getting harder and harder to please, you know that?” he complained, walking passed her. In an attempt to catch them off-guard, Trunks landed silently while their backs were turned.

“Yeah, so?” 18 asked raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

“How about your own deaths, androids? Would that thrill you?” 18 whipped her head around. “It will be your last joy ride.”

“Us die? Very funny.” She tilted her head down in amusement. “But,” she snarled glaring, “this won’t be.” She zipped in front of him punching squarely at his chest, which sent him into a building.

Getting up, he sent an energy blast at her oncoming form, but she dodged easily. He lashed out at her, but she caught his hand with her own.

“You wouldn’t hit a lady would you?” She knocked him in the cheek sending him flying. He tumbled to the ground but didn’t take much damage. Unsheathing his sword, he jumped up and charged. Slashes commenced as 18 tucked her head dodging. Trunks continued slashing as she backed up before easily jumping upon the sword’s tip.

“This isn’t fair. I’m unarmed you know?” Pissed off at her attitude, Trunks powered up before slashing yet again. 18 jumped away, but a few strands of hair fell upon the ground. “My hair. It doesn’t grow back you punk.”

“Allow me to even it out.” 17, who had been standing leisurely, charged in.

“17 look out!” She yelled in warning as Trunks stabbed downward. He caught the blade.

“I see you’re…point.” While Trunks stared in shock, 18 sped beside him.

“Hello,” she said mildly. “Special delivery.” Her energy blast sent him falling back. Both androids set upon blasting him repeatedly.

Charging again, Trunks punched both followed by his own energy blast. Their forms where covered in a thick mist of disturbed dirt and debris.  Smiling in triumph, he allowed himself to savor the victory. “I did it!” Immediately, the mist dissipated displaying the pair very much intact. Trunks cringed at his failure.

Both got up slowly pushing rumble off themselves.

“Did what? Did you see, 18? What did he do?”

“Who knows. He did get my clothes dirty. Maybe that’s what he was talking about.” _Damn it! I have to kill them, I have to!_ In desperation, Trunks sent blast after blast. But it was in vain, as they took absolutely no damage.

 _What am I up against? Whoa, this is insane,_ he thought. In further emphasis of how unfazed the androids were, 17 gestured for him to come at them. Trunks gasped in horror as he shot with all his might. Out of strength, he fell down on his knees huffing.

“I’m spent. That wasn’t such a good idea.”

The air filled with a creepy mantra of “We’re in the cemetery. This is your cemetery.” Fear crept up his spine. This really might be the end of him.

Out of nowhere 17 lunged at him. After crashing, 18 loomed over him leering. Her kick sent him crashing into a building. He desperately found a hiding place. As he stood trying to plan an escape route, 18 showed himself.

“Peek-a-boo, I see you.” Knocking him, 17 stated, “You could have taken the stairs you know? My gosh, human beings. Always doing things the hard way.” His voice held disgust.

“Hey there.” 18 smiled evilly, placing her hand on his shoulder. Trunks turned toward her. “You’re a mess. We got under your skin somehow didn’t we, kid? He’s no fun anymore. What’d say we just kill him?”

“Sure,” 17 answered throwing him through a wall. “Do you mind if I do the honors?”

“Um.” 18 shrugged her shoulders in indifference. Taking that as an affirmative, 17 blasted with his index finger sending Trunks crashing into the river. Just as they were turning to leave, Trunks rose.

“Darn him. Incredible. He’s tougher than I thought.” 17 sent another blast knocking him face-first onto the ground. He moved in to inspect the victim. “Hm?” he questioned lifting the head with his foot.

“He’s dead,” 18 stated without a qualm. To her surprise Trunks opened his eyes even as blood continued to run from his mouth.

 “Why? I don’t get it. Why are you two doing this?” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“Dr. Gero created us with the purpose of world domination, but that doesn’t really matter to us. Not at all,” 17 answered.

“Whenever we see humans it angers us. We hate you humans,” 18 explained.

“What? You monsters. You can’t get away with this.” Filled with new hatred, Trunks gathered the strength to get up. Lunging forward, his attack was again dodged. “All those people.” A punch struck 17 in the face. “All those children.” Another punch hit 18 this time. “I won’t let you do this anymore.”

Despite his unrestrained hatred and landed hits, the siblings never ceased smiling smugly. 18 tripped him forcing his face back into the ground. Grabbing him, she apologized, “Oops. You almost fell down.” Punching, she threw him through a building to the ready 17 who kicked him back toward her. She knocked him downward then kneed him back upward before punching him yet again. When he fell upon the ground for the umpteenth time, his Super Saiyan form fizzled away returning his hair to black.

 “Look he’s not a natural blonde,” 17 noticed.

“Oh, a faker huh. I don’t like being deceived like that. Everyone’s always trying to copy me.” 18 shook her head in arrogance.

“Here say no more.” 17 set upon grinding Trunks’ head into the ground with his foot. “I’ll take care of this little problem right now. How dare you. Be gone.” He shot a blast from the palm of his hand.

“Wait!” 18 called blocking the blast. “Let me do this one.” Energy swelled around Trunks overwhelming his senses. His ears shot as light blinded him, and agony surged through him. He could not hear his screams, but his aching throat implied it. The last conscious thought he had was an apology.

Days later his senses returned. He could feel soft covers upon him and hear a familiar voice say, “Trunks, I’m here sweetheart. It’s your mommy. Everything’s okay.”

With some effort he opened his eyes. “Mom, it’s really you.”

“Of course, who else? Someone’s gotta stay alive to take care of you.”

“I’m sorry Mom. As always you were right. I shouldn’t have tried to take them on. They were too strong.”

“You’re alive you goose. You know that’s all that matters to me right now.” “Mom, I think I’m ready to take a trip in the time machine if it’s ready.”

“Trunks, you don’t even know if you have any arms and legs under that blanket, but you say you’re ready to piolet the time machine? First things first, okay? Why don’t you focus on healing up the next couple of weeks, and then we’ll worry about getting the antidote to Goku.”

“Gohan’s dad, huh? You really think he’s that strong? Strong enough to make a difference?”

“Oh yes. He can make a difference alright. But it’s not just how strong he is, Trunks. Goku has this incredible feeling about him. When you’re with him you just know everything is going to be fine. And it always is.” Trunks closed his eyes trying to imagine the feeling. For his entire life he had been quaking with fear of the possibilities. Could life really be that peaceful?

His heart skipped a beat realizing that if he went, he would see Gohan again. His stomach did little butterflies thinking how equally pleasant and unpleasant such an event would be. Of course he would love to see Gohan, be with him again, but this would not be _his_ Gohan. He would be different, and that would only drive the nail further in that that Gohan was gone forever. He would always miss him, and that could not be changed. But he steeled himself, reminding himself that this was not about him. This was about stopping the androids and saving earth. He needed to change the past, even if it was only in another reality. And if he really wanted to be optimistic, maybe this other him could find happiness with this other Gohan.

“Man sounds good. I can’t believe I’ll get to see Gohan again. I’ll even get to meet my dad and see what he’s like.”

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t expect too much out of your father dear,” Bulma said with a bit of bitterness.  

“Either way, it will be nice to finally know what he is really like.”

“Just be careful, Trunks. I don’t want you getting hurt.” From her tone, he knew that she meant more than just the androids.

After weeks of diligent healing and studying about the past, Bulma deemed Trunks ready to depart. Bulma showed her worry by repeating the possible threats and demanding that he stay safe. To be honest, Trunks was a little nervous. He was going to change the future of a differing timeline, but he couldn’t change too much. He would need to be careful, especially around Gohan.

“Gosh, you don’t know how proud I am of you for doing this. You look so handsome, Trunks Briefs. I am going to miss you, son.” She pulled a small vile from her pocket.

“I guess this is the antidote for Goku?”

“Yeah. Do me a favor and don’t drop it,” she cautioned while passing him the precious substance.

“Right. Stay out of trouble while I’m gone.”

“Sure. You know me.”

“Yeah. That’s why I’m worried.” He took his seat within the one-man vessel and started at the many buttons. At first glance they were daunting, but his mother had explained things thoroughly as well as written out instructions in case he forgot anything.

“Trunks! I want you back!” He raised his hand in a half wave.

“I love you!” he called as the lid closed.

“I love you too, Trunks.” The vehicle powered up before shooting into the sky and dissolving from sight.

“If you only knew how much. Oh dear. He’s in your hands now, Goku.”


	5. Snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it has been forever. I am never good at planning plots, but when I started this I did have an idea of how I was going to bring Gohan back. Stupidly I didn’t write it down. Then I lost motivation, and by the time I regained the motivation I couldn’t remember what my plot was. I further put off updating because I didn’t want to give you half-assed work, but I figure that is better than never finishing. That said, this chapter is bits and pieces of scenes that would have been the middle of the story. Then I will upload an ending chapter.

**Trunks lands and kills Frieza. He lands in front of the group and looks them over stopping on Gohan.**

Scene snippet version 1:

Trunks wanted so badly to run up and hug him, but he knew that that was uncalled for. Not only was this Gohan not the one he missed, but it would propel them too close to each other. He needed to remain impartial. Gohan was just like everyone else here. Except he wasn’t.

Scene snippet version 2:

There Gohan was, and he wanted so badly to go to him, but he knew that he couldn’t. Doing so would only hurt him. He could never be with this Gohan, he knew that. This Gohan had a separate life to live, and it wouldn’t be fair to him to love him as his Gohan’s replacement.

**They begin to train to fight the androids. Trunks tries to stay away from Gohan, but Gohan pursues his friendship.**

He tried to stay away he really did, but it was so hard not to notice the little things, like the way Gohan would study so diligently. Even though his mother was so demanding, he did what she said in order to make her happy.

Trunks gave up. Staying away was just too difficult. Gohan lit up when he entered a room and it made Trunks so happy. As long as he didn’t have any expectations, it was fine right?

He had done it. Now he couldn’t bear the thought of being separated. He would lose both Gohans, and his pain would be doubled. For now the pain was dull, just a weak ache of knowing, yet he knew that once he left he may not be able to stand it. He would miss two equally important people, both possibly lost from him forever.

They sat in silence staring at the serene landscape. “This is nice.”

“Yeah,” Trunks replied, but his voice sounded far away.

“Hey, Trunks, why are you always so distant?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Gohan shifted looking at him, “you don’t talk much about yourself.”

“Do you really want to know?”

Gohan blushed. “Of course. We’re friends, right?”

Trunks’ face looked sad. “Yeah.”

The halfsaiyan was confused. He was unhappy to be friends? “Do you not like having friends?”

“No, it’s just all of my friends have been killed.”

“Oh.” Gohan gave him some space staring at the landscape again.

“Gohan, what do you think of me?”

“Hm? You’re so strong and cool. But you are also very sad, which makes me sad. I wish I could cheer you up somehow.”

“That’s kind of you.”

“Friends help friends out.” Gohan smiled.

“Is that all I am to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind. Forget it,” Trunks blurted looking away embarrassed.

“Trunks,” Gohan cautioned, “what was I like in your timeline?”

Trunks turned, staring at him in shock, his eyes glistening. “You, he was my idol, my goal. He was the strongest and kindest person I knew. Besides my mom, he was all I had.”

“I died didn’t I.” It wasn’t a question, and Trunks didn’t bother answering. “You loved him didn’t you?” The tears Trunks had been holding back stirring falling lightly. “It’s okay. You can tell me.”

“Yes.” Trunks’ voice sounded like a dying animal. Gohan wasn’t sure what he was feeling right then, but he pulled Trunks to him protectively letting him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about all I had planned minus the ending, so you can see why I never updated. Anyway, I will try to come up with some Dragon Ball deus ex machina thing for the ending.


	6. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, a 2 years overdue ending. Since I already ruined the story, I decided to just gloss over writing about using the dragon balls and everything. Here is what happened: they used the dragon balls to bring back the dragon balls in Trunks’ timeline. Then they used the Namekian dragon balls to wish that those dragon balls had the power to bring back people who had been dead longer than a year. This may or may not fit into the rules of Dragon Ball, but Dragon Ball rules are already crazy enough anyway.

This was it. Trunks had only ever known destruction and death. Now he would know prosperity and life.

“Oh great Shenron,” he called to the mighty, green dragon hovering in the darkened sky, “please bring back everyone who was killed by the androids.”

“Your wish has been granted.”

“Next, please fix all of the devastation that resulted from the androids.”

“Your wish has been granted.”

“And lastly, please bring Son Gohan here.”

“Your wish has been granted.” The dragon vanished, the sky lightened, and the dragon balls flew away into the distance. Immediately afterward a confused Gohan appeared lying on the ground.

Unable to control himself, Trunks tackled him in a bear hug. “Gohan! I missed you so much!” Tears were flowing freely.

“Trunks? What happened?”

“Long story short, the androids are dead, and I brought you all back.”

“With the dragon balls? But they were supposed to have disappeared?”

“I kind of traveled in time and used those dragon balls to bring ours back. I know it sounds unbelievable, and I will explain it all lately, but right now I’m just too happy.”

“Me too.” Gohan hugged him back cradling his head in his hand.

When Trunks had relaxed he looked down at him seriously. “Gohan, there’s something I should have told you before. When I say this I don’t expect anything. Having you back is the greatest gift. Gohan, I love you.”

He watched as Gohan’s eyes widened. Then the older half-Saiyan smiled kissing him gently. “And I you.”

“What?” Trunks reeled. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“You were all I had left. I couldn’t have stood losing you over it. Besides, I had to be there as a father figure. It would have been wrong.” He averted his eyes.

“Is it still wrong?” Trunks glared.

He chuckled. “I guess not. What with what you went through I’m sure you don’t need any more taking care of, at least not in a father-son sort of way.” The last phrase was laden with temptation.  

The lavender haired man whined at the implication. They kissed rougher this time, but when Gohan’s hands began to trail the hem of his shirt he broke away. “We need to tell Mom that you are back.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“That would be mean.”

Gohan groaned. “Okay, but after, we are going to my place.”

The door slammed as their bodies clashed together. “I’ve…wanted this…for so… long,” Gohan said between kisses.

“Me too.” Trunks removed his shirt first, pushing Gohan backward toward the couch. Sitting, Trunks climbed upon his lap meshing their mouths and feeling along his sides.

“The bed,” the elder breathed.

“Too far.” Gohan’s breathe hitched making Trunks smirk. Apparently he’d been sexy. He kissed at his neck teasing at the hem of his shirt. Sucking, he worked his hand under the fabric feeling along hardened muscle not unlike his own.

“Trunks,” Gohan whined breathily when Trunks urged his arms up. Together they discarded his shirt leaving them both bare. He felt along the younger’s back pulling him back in tight. “Dende, I’ve wanted this.”

“Yeah. What are we doing first?” Trunks asked directly catching Gohan off guard.

“Uh.” Trunks laughed at the blank look on his face.

Licking his lips Trunks offered, “I could suck you.”

“Are you serious?” Ignoring the question, the lavender haired man began pulling his pants down. “You really have grown up haven’t you?” He sucked in a breath as Trunks touched his erection.

“It’s bigger than I thought.” He gave it a few strokes sliding over the slickening flesh. Gohan eyed him as he wet his fingers and brought them downward.

“What are you-“ he was cut off as his erection’s head was engulfed in the warm, wet nest. Licking downward, Trunks moved his fingers into his entrance working on stretching himself. He had taken the cock in partially, but when Gohan’s hand touched his face reassuringly he pushed himself to take it in further. Gohan lost an arm for him, he could surely suck his entire cock in return. Tears sprang to his eyes when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, but his lover’s shivering exhale was worth it. Pulling back, he ran his tongue along the base. Reaching the tip, he swirled his tongue and took a large suck upon it. Gohan groaned loudly. Repeatedly, he followed this pattern watching as Gohan’s calm broke more and more. With a firmer tug on his hair and a shuddered moan of “gonna,” he came in a shooting load. Trunks had been prepared, but it came quickly and in large supply. Streams fell passed his lips.

Gohan stared at him in a daze before brushing a finger along some of the substance. Trunks latched onto the finger sucking it enthusiastically before licking along his mouth in an attempt to clean himself.

“Dende. Have you always been this sexy, or is this new?”

“Like what you got?” he asked provocatively.

“Definitely,” he answered leaning down for a kiss heavy with his taste. His pants had fallen down around his ankles, so he pushed the annoying fabric aside leaving him entirely bare. Next, he worked on the other’s own pants. When they had fallen, he ordered, “go back to the couch.” Trunks willingly obeyed lying on his back. “Not like that.” Trunks at him confused. “Lean on the side.” He obeyed, leaning with his ass out for the taking. Gohan joined him straddling his back in an embrace. “This will probably hurt,” he cautioned.”

“A little pain has never stopped me before.”

“I know.” The words were loving and made half-Saiyan’s heart beat happily. He felt his lover kiss his shoulder as his cock began to prod his entrance. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah.” He felt the length slide in bit by bit, widening as it went. It wasn’t painful exactly; it was more strange than anything. He focused on relaxing his tense muscles. The sooner they relaxed the sooner they could move. They sooner they moved the sooner they’d both feel good. “K. Move,” he groaned.

“You sure?” Trunks nodded and squeezed his hand. Gohan pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly.

“Down. Try pushing downward.” Gohan did, and soon Trunks cried out in pleasure. “Yeah, like that.” He moved faster, hitting with more momentum. Shortly, the younger’s cock rammed into the couch creating beautiful friction. “Gaw!” he called out. He released his lover’s hand, choosing to bring it to his weeping erection instead. Taking the hint, Gohan wrapped his hand around it stroking in time with his thrusts. Trunks called out again shuddering so hard he almost pushed them forward and onto the couch. Steadying his legs, he pushed back against Gohan, taking his cock in deeper.

“I love you so much,” Gohan moaned bringing his head around for a wet kiss.

“ove too.” Saliva was trailing from his mouth. Gohan pushed downward harder, bringing their bodies as close as he could. Frantically, he pounded, making sure to hit that spot again and again.

“Go-Gohan!”

“Cum, Trunks. Cum for me!” Without hesitation he did, semen soiling the couch, and ass squeezing tightly. Gohan continued rocking in and out, the tightness almost too much to bare. Finally, he came as well bringing Trunks down with him to a sitting position on the floor.

“Phew, that was something.” He laughed.

“Yeah,” Trunks agreed laying his head in the crook of his neck. “I’m gonna definitely need a nap before we do anymore.”

“A nap? Maybe you are still a kid.”

“Shut up!”

After hearing about Trunks’ trip to the other timeline Gohan was set on visiting for himself. Trunks readily agreed upon the visit so that he could see how the other Gohan was getting along. They chose a random date in that timeline’s future and took off.

They landed at Capsule Corp., and mere minutes later Bulma came running outside.

“Trunks!” she called waving happily. When she saw Gohan climbing out of the machine as well her smile grew even wider. “You managed to bring him back. Thank Dende.” She came up giving them both friendly hugs. “Let me go get Vegeta.”

“Want to meet me?” Trunks laughed at the excited look in his eyes. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, just how long have you been into me, huh?” he asked pointing a finger to the elder’s chest.

“Uh, well. I while,” he said looking away.

“You are a pedophile!” Trunks accused laughing.

“No I’m not!”

“Are too~ I should tell Chichi to keep an eye on this version of you.”

Gohan grabbed his shoulders. “I’m not a pedophile. I’m just attracted to you.” His voice was sultry.

The sound of a throat being cleared broke them out of a kiss. “Uh.” Turning, they found a small boy with lavender hair.

“Hey, kid,” Trunks greeted.

“Yeah,” kid Trunks replied awkwardly. Well it wasn’t every day you walk in on yourself making out with an older version of your friend.

“Hi there…Trunks,” Gohan said.

“Are you from the future too?”

“Sure am. I’m Gohan.”

“Duh. I’m not stupid. Hey, Goten, come out here!”

“Goten?” Gohan muttered confused.

A small kid who looked oddly like himself and Goku came running from the house. “What’s up, Trunks?” He paused seeing the two visitors. “Wah! Are you the future Trunks we’ve heard about? And you, are you my brother?” Goten looked on excitedly.

“Yep. I’m Trunks and this is Gohan.” Trunks was unfazed by this turn of events, but Gohan went from surprised to sad looking.

Leaning down, the black haired half-Saiyan asked, “So, Goten, what is your favorite animal?”

“Uh? That’s a hard one. I like all animals!” he exclaimed spreading his arms wide.

“Is that so? I like dragons best,” he said ruffling the child’s hair.

“Dragons? They are cool. Want to come play with us?”

“Sure.”

They had been racing each other for about an hour before Vegeta finally showed. He grunted upon seeing them.

“Hello, father,” Trunks welcomed.

“Hello.” Vegeta looked mostly disinterested until he sniffed the air. “Trunks, I would like a word with you.” Kid Trunks put his controller down looking nervous. “Not you, son, the other Trunks.” Kid Trunks sighed in relief.

Following his father out, Trunks heard his counterpart whisper, “I thought I was in trouble again.”

Once they were out of earshot, Vegeta turned on him. “You have coupled with Kakarot’s brat.”

Trunks blushed. “Yes,” he admitted.

“Why would you do such a thing?”

“Because I love him.”

“Love, huh? Stupid earthling notion,” Vegeta mumbled.

“Are we good?” he asked nervously. He didn’t want to lose his approval again.

Vegeta only grunted. “Come on. Bulma’s making pot luck.”

The next day they flew to the Son’s house with Goten and were welcomed with pleasant surprise.

“Uh, hi, me,” present Gohan said awkwardly.

“Yeah, hi.”

Present Gohan gave Trunks a hug whispering, “I’m glad for you,” and Trunks smiled thankfully.

Gohan wanted to see his dad, but he wanted to talk with himself more so. “Mind if we have a chat?” he asked himself.

“Not at all.” They walked along a trail in the forest.

“So you knew about Trunks’ feelings?” Gohan asked.

“Yeah.”

“He told you?”

“Not really. I figured it out.”

“Oh.”

“So, you returned his feelings?”

“I’ve liked him for a long time.”

“Oh.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Do you like Trunks?”

“Uh, well…” present Gohan blushed slightly. “I admit that I might have had a small crush on your Trunks while he was here. But this Trunks? No. I actually have a girlfriend.”

“Really?” Gohan stopped walking.

“Videl. She’s smart and feisty. Her dad is a piece of work, though.”

“And Trunks’ isn’t?” They both laughed at this. “Hmm. So, I guess I’m not gay then.”

“I don’t think it works that way. I think we just end up liking who we like. Or at least, that’s what I think.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it.”

They stayed for a week, and had even met Videl. Gohan could see why his other self liked her. She had a special charm about her, but Trunks’ charm was tenfold. Everyone stood watching in farewell with waving arms and shouts. As he studied them all Trunks noticed the two boys off to the side of the rest of the group. The kids’ hands were clasped tightly. Intrigued, Trunks looked kid Trunks directly in the eyes watching as red colored his face. Caught!

It gave Trunks a strange feeling thinking about how different their timelines were. Even with the return of the dead their timeline would never be this one. In this timeline lived entirely different individuals. If a Goten had been born in his world would his feelings have strayed? He doubted it, yet he knew this was due to the strong bond they’d formed. They were different people living different lives, and contemplating what ifs was pointless. He was in a loving relationship, had friends to return to, and had this group of welcoming people he could visit whenever he chose. His life had not been perfect, but he was content, and it was his own.


	7. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus mini bits I found on my computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited when I found this file cause I thought maybe it was an outline, but no it was just snippets of text that I never used. These are the notes just as I had it written on my computer without context for the scenes. It's probably easy enough to contextualize, though. Maybe I'll go through it tomorrow.

  1. Trunks had wanted to tell him his feelings. He was going to but by the time he had built up the nerve it was already too late.



 

  1. Trunks knew that he should choice his father for his mother’s sake but who he wanted most, who he needed was M. Gohan.



 

He jumped onto M. Gohan squeezing him tightly. This was just too good to be true. He squeezed until he couldn’t squeeze any tighter just to make sure that he really was there. “Uh-T-Trunks, I can’t breathe” M. Trunks let go laughing and blushing slightly. Wow, smart move Trunks, suffocate him to death when he just came back to life. He started up at M. Gohan’s smiling face and he just couldn’t hold in his emotions any longer. He needed this, he needed M. Gohan. He needed contact and he needed it now. M. Trunks leaned in brushing their lips.

 

He was happy for his present self, he was. However, he couldn’t help feeling jealous. Why was it that this version of himself got everything while he was left alone with only his mother. It just wasn’t fair. He would have given anything to switch places with the boy but he could never impose such a harsh fate upon him. This boy still had his father, Gohan would still grow up with him, plus this boy now had a new friend Goten.

 

As he started at the two boys silently joining hands and at the beaming Gohan and Videl it occurred to Trunks that fate really was an interesting thing. The events of your life really did change how your life turned out. His present self had had the opportunity to be with Gohan but had thrown it away to be with Goten instead. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. Was this present version of himself so different from the self that he was, or was it just the fact that he had never been able to know Goten? Were his feelings for Gohan directly linked to their dire situation and the fact that he had nearly raised him? Or would he have still ended up having feelings for Goten if he were to exist in his timeline? M. Trunks gave up on this line of thinking because he would never know the answers and they didn’t really matter anyway. All that was important was that somehow they were all happy now.   That is besides Vegeta.


End file.
